Merlin  Wolf's Rain Crossover
by Sasha Tiberius
Summary: When Paradise is stolen from them and they are transported to the land of Albion, Kiba and the rest of the pack meet up with the legendary characters of the TV show Merlin.
1. In a Land of Myth, and a Time of Magic

Wolf's Rain/M e r l i n

Crossover

**NOTE:**

I PROBABLY WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS STORY.

Chapter I

In a Land of Myth and a Time of Magic

Kiba lay bloodied at the edge of a pathway beside a tree in deep sleep, while the rest of the pack lay awake but severely wounded. It was noon, and the sun shined down in rays through the trees. It wasn't far into the Forest of Balor, specifically on the edge of the forest nearest to a city.

"**Tsume,"** Hige began with a weak and scratchy voice. He lay beside the grey wolf in a pool of his own blood. The poor wolves looked as if they would soon be dead, and that may just be so... but to win back their Paradise from the nobles, they would go on until the end. **"Where are we? It looks... like a peaceful place, but... I don't know."**

Tsume dug his claws into the ground, trying to bear with the pain. **"How should I know?" **He growled impatiently, with a hint of frustration caused by the pain. **"The portal was set by those damn nobles, so it can't be good!"**

Toboe was the least wounded of the pack, and he was able to sit up and watch over the other wolves. **"We have to find a way back, Tsume,"** he said with a child's worry. **"We have to get back to Paradise."**

"**Why don't you just ask Kiba?"** Tsume growled under his breath with a hint of sarcasm. "After all, he used to make all the decisions, did he not?"

"**But he's still knocked out,"** Toboe said.

"**You think I don't know that?"** Tsume snarled.

Hige was the weakest of them all, and he even had trouble speaking. He swallowed as if something was irritating his throat. **"Hey, don't... be like that,"** he spoke weakly to Tsume. **"Fighting won't get us... anywhere. We have to avoid it... for now."**

Toboe was silent, along with everyone else, until Kiba awoke and struggled to stand. **"We have to figure out where the nobles' portal has taken us," **Kiba said in a weak yet decisive voice. **"Can anyone walk?"**

"**About time you woke up," **Tsume growled coldly. **"Not that we needed you to make our own decisions, though."**

"**Kiba!" **Toboe howled joyfully and relieved, rearing on his hind legs for a moment like an excited dog. **"I'm so glad you're alive!"**

Kiba took the young wolf's reaction as a yes. Toboe could definitely walk, and run. He turned his head back to Tsume and Hige. Hige looked the worst wounded, so Kiba would offer to help him walk. Without having to ask, Tsume growled and struggled shakily to his paws. **"I'm fine!"** He snapped. **"I'm still... strong in spirit."**

"**Whatever you say,"** Hige lifted his chin.

"**We should get going. We don't know this place, and since it was most likely created by nobles we don't know what could be waiting for us if we stick around,"** Kiba started to slowly walk toward Hige and then offered his shoulder to help him walk. Hige accepted weakly, and with a nod to each other started their blind journey into the strange but beautiful forest.

The wounded battle worn wolf pack walked cautiously through that forest with much unease about their surroundings, noticing even the slightest of sounds.

"**Really, Kiba, you have no idea what we're looking for, do you?"** Tsume asked coldly.

"**Maybe a village or city to have our wounds tended to**," Kiba answered, continuing to walk with Hige's arm over his shoulders.

"**I should have known never to trust your nose,"** Tsume said with impatience. **"Go ahead, admit it. You're still searching the air for even faint traces of the lunar flowers. Wherever Cheza is, she isn't in this place."**

"**You don't know that for sure, Tsume,"** Toboe began, walking beside the gray wolf. Before the young wolf could continue, the bushes ahead rattled and a roar as loud as thunder itself was heard. Then, sheer silence. Nothing, it was too quiet.

"**What the hell was that?"** Hige queried with pure shock and fear.

"**I told you this was a bad place to be wandering around!"** Tsume jumped forward to stand at Kiba's side.** "You should have been more aware of your surroundings, Kiba. You could be responsible for our deaths!"**

"**We're wolves!" **Hige growled, and then attempted to struggle onto his own legs without Kiba's help. **"We don't die!"**

"**Take it easy, Hige," **Kiba warned. **"You'll strain your wounds further."**

"**I've got to fight whatever it is!" **Hige protested. **"It's in my wolf's blood! I must protect you!"**

"**Didn't you hear him?" **Tsume snapped. **"Stay back!"**

At that moment, a giant strange looking beast leapt from the bushes and loudly roared at the wolves. The pack's eyes widened; it was a... giant lizard? It had two reddish-orange humps on its back.

"**Well, wolves aren't going to loose to a lizard, are we?"** Tsume asked Kiba with a smirk.

"**No, we are not!"**

Kiba was the first to leap at the lizard (cockatrice). He grabbed a hold of its shoulder skin and swiftly sunk his teeth into its scaly skin. It rose up, trying to throw him off but Kiba would never let go. It tried to bite him but he swerved away. That was when Toboe leapt up and bit the cockatrice above the eye. The beast started to run forward, only to be met by Tsume's attack in the neck. The cockatrice managed to grab onto Toboe's thigh and threw him with great force into a thick tree. **"Toboe...!"** Kiba shouted as he let go of the cockatrice's skin. The beast was becoming stronger and angrier so Kiba decided to leap off it up onto a boulder, continuing to climb up the rocks so he had a better attack distance. When he was at the highest, he leapt upon a ledge and looked upon the cockatrice. **"Tsume, try to lead it up these rocks! I can deliver a killing blow!"** He called to his friend.

Tsume let go of the wild beast and before it could kill him with its sharp bite he swiftly leapt up onto the rocks. The cockatrice tried to follow the grey wolf, but clumsily did so. After all, they were sharp and extremely steep rocks. It was making good progress, however. Kiba then made a high and strong leap off the ledge and prepared to deliver a killing blow to the back of the neck. Hopefully it would work on this strange beast he knew nothing about.

Before the white wolf could even reach the cockatrice to kill it, a sword out of nowhere pierced through the beast's heart and it was thrown onto its side. One last shudder and it was dead! Kiba landed safely on the ground, studying the dead cockatrice. _That's peculiar. The sword came out of nowhere,_ Kiba thought with confusion. _Wait..._

Kiba knew what that meant; they needed to cast the illusion now... in order to live, as dramatic as that sounded. He did so. As far as a human could see now, he was a young man with wavy black hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and blue pants.

Toboe tried to stand up beside the tree he had been thrown against by the cockatrice, and thankfully nothing was broken. He was very sore, but nothing serious, including his wounds from the battle back in their Paradise. Toboe then cast his own boy illusion; long dark tan hair with very light brown eyes, and looked like a thirteen year old. He wore a dark pink shirt with stone colored pants.

Tsume did the same without question and cast his illusion of a twenty year old man with very short white hair and yellow eyes. Just like in his wolf form, he had a rather large scar on the centre of his chest in the shape an X. He wore tight leather clothes; both pants and shirt.

Then followed Hige; he cast his illusion of a young man with light brown hair and golden eyes.

Just then, thankfully not a moment too early, a human emerged from the bushes in front of the four. Kiba took sniffed the air for any traces of a threatening presence, but truly all he could say about this human was that he was very territorial against strangers. And it didn't help that Kiba and the pack were a group. **"Who are you?" **The young man with blonde hair asked in a stern voice. It wasn't necessary for a fight to break out, for Kiba had no intention of attacking unless he attacked first.

"**My name is Kiba,"** he answered the man bravely. **"My friends and I have traveled from the city of Amestris and are very tired and wounded. We mean you no harm."**

"**I see," **the man nodded curtly, still keeping his guard up. **"And what are you doing in Camelot?"**

"**Camelot...?"** Toboe asked curiously and largely interested. **"What's that?"**

"**I think it's the name of their city, Toboe," **Kiba answered the boy, and then looked back to the man. **"I hope we're not intruding on you. We come in peace, and we'll leave in peace if that's what you want."**

"**Hige will die if we leave, Kiba,"** Tsume said to him. **"We need their help, as much I hate to admit that we're on the brink of death."**

"**We have no right to intrude upon them, even if we are in need,"** Kiba told him.

The young man spoke up, authority still in his voice. **"That will not be necessary," **he began, walking slowly over to the dead cockatrice to pull his sword out. **"You are all wounded, and we would never drive away people in need of treatment. We have a physician back at our court, he'll help you."**

"**Thank you, sir," **Kiba dipped his head respectfully. **"We are forever grateful."**

"**Can any of you walk?"**

"**We'll manage,"** Hige answered before anyone else had a chance, attempting to stand but couldn't. Toboe leapt to help break his fall, and then—like Kiba had done—helped him stand.

"**Hige needs the most help,"** Toboe said in his innocent and worried child's voice. **"His leg is broken and he's been stabbed multiple times."**

"**Our physician will do all he can,"** the man said, and then slowly turned around as if he were still cautious of the four. **"Follow me."**

The pack followed gladly, but somewhat reluctantly. They were wolves, and they truly hated to ask for help from other groups... but if it was required for survival, they would gladly do it without a complaint.

"**So who are you, anyway?"** Tsume asked when they had started to follow.

The man hesitated in answering for a moment, as if in thought. **"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot," **he answered.

Oh, so he was a noble? That could prove dangerous, so Kiba decided that they'd have to leave their city as soon as possible... unless, they contained the portal back to Amestris. This was all very interesting. The Prince had a horse nearby, and rode it the rest of the way to the city. The young man kept looking over his shoulder at them, as if still suspicious... and Kiba could understand that. Maybe these people were as good as they were? After all, Kiba had learned that not all humans were evil any more than wolves were necessarily good.


	2. Guidance of a Dragon

Chapter II

_Guidance of a Dragon_

Kiba and the others reached the court of Camelot in a fairly short time. The people there gave them strange glares, as if questioning and suspicious. There were murmurs among them, at least from what Kiba could tell. He looked back at his pack, only to see them doing very well. Hige looked worse in his state, most likely from walking and straining his broken leg. **"Will you be able to fare until we get to Camelot's physician?" **He asked, referring to his friend Hige.

"**You know me,"** Hige showed a half grin. **"Of course I will!"**

"**Good."**

When they were at the bottom of the many stairs up into the castle, three armored guards walked up to Prince Arthur as he climbed down from his horse. One of the guards closest to Arthur gave him a questioning look, and then looked almost coldly at the four.

Arthur seemed to know what they meant, so he started to explain. **"Oh, yes, them. I want you to take them to Gaius, they're wounds need treating," **he said, and then handed his horse's reins to one of the guards. **"One of you, take my horse to the stables. I have court matters to take care of."**

"**Yes, Sire,"** a guard nodded and gestured to lead the newcomers up the stairs. Another guard followed, and then did Kiba and his pack. The other guard took Arthur's horse to the stables, as the Prince had ordered.

The guards led Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe into the physician's chambers. The old physician looked up from reading what Kiba believed to be alchemy, in which he had fair experience with. In fact, Cheza was a creation of alchemy. A lunar flower made into the form of a young girl. It was the greatest accomplishment in the history of alchemy. **"What happened here?"** Gaius inquired with surprise in his voice. He was referring mostly to Hige, who was bleeding heavily from his many wounds.

"**They're just battle wounds," **Hige growled the answer, trying fight back intense pain. **"It's nothing deadly; we do it all the time."**

"**Hige's been seriously wounded in a battle, as he's stated. We were fighting for our city and lost, for now," **Kiba explained to the physician.

Tsume smirked.** "Hmmm. They'll pay for what they've stolen from us, I'll make it sure of it," **he said.

Gaius thought for just a moment and then told the guards to go and tell the King of their arrival, and then gestured for Hige to come and sit down on a small white bed. **"Take off your shirt,"** he told Hige.

Hige did so, but it took a moment because he was so weak. He handed his bloody yellow shirt to Toboe, and then waited for Gaius to examine his wounds and tend to them. **"I must say you fought hard,"** the physician commented. **"These sword wounds are very deep. How long have his wounds been bleeding?"**

"**About an hour,"** Kiba answered.

"**He's lost a lot of blood."**

"**We all have,"** Tsume retorted.

Gaius used a cloth to soak up all the blood on Hige's body and stop the bleeding. The physician looked up at the other three young men and asked, **"What are your names?"**

"**My name is Kiba," **the young man answered the physician. **"And these are my friends, Tsume and Toboe. You're helping Hige."**

"**Well, I take it you are not from here?" **Gaius asked.

"**No, we're not,"** Toboe explained. **"We're from the city of Amestris, a far away land. The nobles—"**

"**Toboe,"** Kiba said blankly, meaning for the young boy to drop the subject. They should never give out their weaknesses and secrets, and Toboe would hopefully learn that one day.

"**I have never heard of Amestris, so I'll take your word for it,"** the physician smiled and continued to mend Hige's wounds. When he finished, Gaius looked directly at Hige and asked, **"Is there anything else I need to tend to?"**

"**I broke my leg in a fall," **Hige nodded curtly.

"**Which leg?"** Gaius started to feel for the broken bone.

"**Left,"** Hige answered.

Gaius found the place where Hige's left leg was broken. **"This will hurt," **he warned. Waiting a moment for Hige to prepare himself, the physician put the young man's leg back in place. Hige gritted his teeth, but a groaning sound managed to escape him. When it was back in place, he let out a very slight yelp. It was truly agonizing but wolves avoided showing pain.

"**You should stay off your leg for about two weeks, so it can heal properly,"** Gaius told him**. "Your friends will go and greet the King, and sleep in the guest chambers until their wounds heal. You'll do the same. When Merlin gets back, I'll ask him to take you to your chambers."**

Kiba had planned to sneak out of the castle at midnight, so his wounds would heal in the moonlight. He expected that Tsume and Toboe would come too, but after a while he realized that they were getting as much rest as they could. If the guards did anything sudden, they would have to be ready for it... and they truly would be. Like always, they were ready to reveal what they really were to defend themselves.

Kiba did his best to sneak past the guards that walked the halls, and since he was naturally swift he did well. Walking slowly and completely soundlessly like his wolf self, a strange scent was caught in his mouth as he passed a dark entrance with no door. He was so drawn to it; something about it was just so alluring to his eyes. Kiba was supposed to be heading outside so that his wounds would heal from the moon's light, but something was calling him. Kiba stepped into the blackness of the hall, soon finding out that there were stairs leading downward. His crystal clear wolf vision could pick up many details in the dark, and once at the bottom of the stairs he felt rock and saw that he was on a ledge. What? That didn't make any sense, but it was before him. It seemed like endless caverns, full of stalactites and other rock formations. The scent that had lured him down here was the strongest here, but it came from no specific direction. It just came from everywhere, it seemed. Kiba didn't make a sound, just studied the caverns all around him.

"**Uther hates sorcerers, you know,"** a loud and very strange voice sounded from above him. Kiba was startled and instantly looked up to see a dragon hovering at the cavern's roof. **"I am quite impressed by your bravery,"** it continued, lowering itself down to a tall pile of large rocks a few feet from the ledge Kiba stood upon.

Kiba bared his teeth in a furious defense, ready to attack. **"What makes you think I'm a sorcerer?" **He growled bitterly.

"**Because you are a wolf, are you not?"** The dragon asked with strange smile on his face.

Kiba continued to bare his teeth, letting his human spell slip away so that he was viewed as a white wolf. **"So? How does that make me a user of magic?" **He growled warily. How had the dragon known that he was a wolf! There was definitely something about this dragon that he couldn't yet see. And how was he going to be regarded as a wizard for casting an illusion? Not that using magic was necessarily a bad thing; it was just that the only magic he had ever come across was when defeating the Lady Jaguara, who was a witch of nobility. So he took this as a put down from the dragon.

"**Anything that is done unexplainably is considered sorcery, in this case casting a spell which makes you appear human to the eye,"** the dragon explained. **"Therefore, it is magic."**

"**What do you expect me to do? My friends were in deep need of treatment, and if we hadn't than we'd have died from the strain of fighting back against the guards," **Kiba growled. **"If you know any more about us wolves, then you'd know wolves and humans have never gotten along in the past. They're the only reason we're here in the first place. They stole our—!"**

"**The humans stole Paradise from you," **the dragon cut him off calmly. **"I know. You and your friends were transported here by accident, and you are searching for the way back."**

"**How do you even know all of this?"** Kiba snapped angrily. Was this some sort of trick? From the moment he had met the dragon, it had never ceased to horrify him by its knowledge.

"**Don't be afraid, my good wolf. I offer only my guidance,"** the dragon spoke. Kiba could almost hear a smirk in his voice, but it was so faint that he thought it was his imagination. Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but the dragon beat him to it. **"I can help you find a way to win back your Paradise if, of course, you will accept."**

Kiba gave the dragon a cold stare. Something didn't quite feel right to him about trusting this beast and accepting its offer. He could never fully trust it, anyway. What would be the point of accepting if his suspicions would only intensify by each word the dragon spoke? **"It takes more than just a dragon's wisdom to recreate a Paradise," **Kiba said blankly as he turned away. He spoke the facts; he and his pack had been through so much as they fought their way to Paradise. Through death and life, friendship and betrayal, and a hell of a dangerous journey... and this dragon felt it was even the slightest easy? Well, then... it didn't know as much as it seemed to know.

"**I never said my wisdom alone would be enough,"** the dragon said, making Kiba stop in his tracks. He didn't turn around, but he listened. **"To recreate a Paradise, it will also require the good judgment of a wolf."**

It was obvious that the dragon was referring to him. He would have said something, but it would have made him sound immature. Instead, Kiba ignored the dragon and walked back up the long set of stairs. He would continue what he had been out to do; bask in the moonlight so that his wounds would heal... and forget completely about the words the dragon had spoken.


End file.
